Structural members for supporting the roof and windows of a motor vehicle must be capable of supporting very high compressive and bending loads. These structural members are typically fabricated by joining two or more mating stamped steel sheets together. The resulting structural members are very rigid.
It would be desirable to provide a structural member for supporting the roof and windows of a motor vehicle capable of providing very high structural rigidity while at the same time enhancing the energy absorbing characteristics of the interior compartment of the motor vehicle.